


Laundry Day

by FantasyGeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nerd jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyGeek/pseuds/FantasyGeek
Summary: You, Charlie and Jo joking and having fun on laundry day. Fluffy fluff-fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for SPNPloy Bingo Clothes Sharing square. Pretty much pure fluff. Could probably be rated T but went with M cuz I'm new to this.

Laundry days with Charlie and Jo are always fun. You usually put it off till after a hunt and then the three of you empty your bags into one big washer and spend the free time goofing off. The civilians around you and the smell of detergent let you all feel normal again for the few hours it takes. Folding is the best part.  
Charlie sighs as she pulls a purple t-shirt with a pink greyhound on it from the pile. “I’m a fan of laundry.” She says casually.  
Jo scoffs. “It’s nice to have a break but I hate folding.”  
“Oh come on…the smell of fabric softener… The feel of warm clothing in your hands.” She says, bringing the shirt to her face and inhaling deeply.  
“You’re so weird.” Jo says affectionately.  
“You love me anyway.” Charlie sticks her tongue out.  
Jo sighs. “It’s true.”  
“Ooh, I love this shirt.” Jo squeals a few minutes later. She’s holding a worn grey shirt, holes in the neck and ratty hems.  
“You know that’s mine, right?” You say, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, but it’s so comfy. That why I always steal it.” She grins.  
“It’s comfy because I’ve had it for years. It should probably be thrown away.” You mutter.  
Jo looks scandalized. “No way! Besides it smells like you too.” She brings the fabric to her nose and looks so happy it makes you blush knowing it’s because of you.  
You continue to fold in companionable silence for another few minutes till you pull a black mini skirt out of the pile. “Um…whose is this?” You ask.  
Charlie glances at it. “Do you really need to ask?”  
“It’s good for being bait!” Jo snaps and snatches it out of your hands, her cheeks a faint pink.  
You take pity and nudged her with your shoulder. “We should make Charlie be the bait next time.”  
“What?” Charlie says too loudly. She looks around as the other patrons of the laundry mat stare at her. “I am not bait material.” She hisses.  
“Come on, skimpy black skirt, you can borrow my white tank top and we’ll get you some black suspenders…you can kick ass as Tifa Lockhart.”  
Charlie rolls her eyes and pulls a navy t-shirt from the pile without looking. “Jo, come on. You know that’ll never work.”  
“I don’t know. I’m not sure about the suspenders and I don’t know who Tifa is, but I’d love to see you in my tiny skirt, so long as you’re not wearing panties.”  
Charlie throws the shirt at Jo and she catches it before it hits her face. She smiles triumphantly and looks at the shirt. “Hey, this is yours.” She tosses it to you.  
Holding it up to examine it, you see its got a picture of the Tardis on it. “No it’s not.” You say. “It’s Charlie’s. I’m not as big a Doctor Who fan.” You toss it back to the red head.  
“Oh, whatever. It’s a nerd shirt, that’s all I know. I can’t tell them apart.” Jo says exasperated. “Besides, you were wearing it last week in Cleveland.”  
“No I wasn’t.” You think for a moment, “was I?”  
“Yeah you were.” Charlie corrects with only a hint of annoyance. “I remember thinking your perfect boobs were gonna stretch it out. Why do you think I got you out of it so quickly after we ganked that werewolf?”  
You smile dreamily at the memory. “That was a good night. Maybe I’ll steal your shirts more often.” You grin wickedly.  
“Was THAT why you didn’t wait for me?” Jo asks.  
You set down the plaid over shirt you were about to fold and wrap your arms around Jo from behind. “Babe, we more than made up for that.” You whisper against her ear, burying your nose in her soft blonde waves.  
She leans back and rubs her ass against you. With a turn of her head, she captures your mouth for a kiss. You enjoy the feel of her tongue moving on yours, the soft give of her lips. You let your hand slide up her side about to cup her breast. You knew all her bras were in the wash.  
Charlie clears her throat. She gestures with her eyes and a slight head nod to the audience of elderly people you’ve gathered. You rest you for head against Jo’s slender shoulder and let your hand fall back to her hip. You all giggle. You’d forgotten you were in the middle of nowhere Alabama.  
Jo coughs and you let her go, stepping back to fold laundry.  
“Guess we should finish up.” You say with a regretful sigh.  
Charlie breaks the silence after a bit. “You know,” she says, pausing to raise her eyebrows and bite her lip. “The laundry just gets all jumbled in the bags anyway. Probably doesn’t matter if we fold it.”  
You smile sideways at Jo.  
“I thought you liked doing laundry?” Jo asks.  
“I do,” Charlie acknowledges. “I just like doing you girls more.”  
You and Jo both groan and giggle at the ridiculous comment. Laundry is quickly stuffed into bags for the race back to the motel.


End file.
